bunkdfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiffany Chen
Tiffany Chen is a main character in Bunk'd. Tiffany is friends with Emma and Zuri Ross. She is a perfectionist and Zuri’s bunkmate. She also tries her best to please her mother with outstanding grades. She is an intelligent young girl with brains that surpasses Ravi's and chooses to study instead of having fun. Tiffany is a bit uptight and a perfectionist, but she means well. She wants to have a good time at camp, but finds it hard since she needs to live up to her strict mother’s expectations. She’s Zuri's frenemy and she’s a bit overwhelmed by Zuri’s rebellious side. Tiffany is portrayed by Nina Lu. Biography Tiffany is half Chinese, and half American. She lives with parents, and older brother, whos her mother kick out of the house, because he got one bad grade. Her mother had strict personality, just like her grandmother. History Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka In Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka, we meet Tiffany when she is reading while surrounded by lots of books in her cabin. Later on, she helps the others find Emma and Zuri in the woods. She listens to Emma's advice and uses her violin to help scare The Kikiwaka away. Zuri throws all of her flashcards into the fire as she wants Tiffany to enjoy the summer. At the end of the episode, she sits around the campfire with the others. Gone Girl In Gone Girl, Tiffany becomes insanely addicted to candy since she has never tried it before. The way she was acting has resemblance to how a drug addict acts. She becomes so crazy for candy that she licks trees for sap and bites into honey soap bars. Jorge and Zuri manage to break her addiction to candy by getting her addicted to video games. At the end of the episode, Zuri tries to get her video game back from Tiffany, but she says, "Hands off my game!" in a demonic voice. Camp Rules Tiffany was absent in Camp Rules. Smells Like Camp Spirit In Smells Like Camp Spirit, Tiffany and Jorge teach Ravi how to swim. They argue about with methods better, books or practicality. Tiffany tests him by reading books about swimming but ends up scaring him by mentioning the water snakes. Jorge tries a more practical approach by using a kiddie pool instead of books. However, Ravi thinks a snakes in the pool but it turns out to be a hose. They later on head down to the lake and trick Ravi into getting in the lake by pretending that Jorge was drowning. When Ravi tries to save Jorge he ends up landing in a canoe and hurting himself. Ravi feels bad as he thinks he let them down but he tells them that he hasn't let them down and the only person he's letting down is himself. Tiffany and Jorge watch Ravi pass his test and are proud of him for completing it. The Ones That Got Away In The Ones That Got Away, Tiffany teams up with Zuri for the fishing competition. Instead of actually catching a fish, Zuri convinces Tiffany to cheat. They take a fish from the mess hall and pretend to catch it by the lake when Gladys is around, to avoid suspicion. They then stuff the fish so it looks bigger. They win the competition but as they get their award, the fish splits open revealing that they cheated. Gladys punishes them by making them do kitchen duty, which Tiffany is glad at since Gladys didn't call her mom. Can You Hear Me Now In Can You Hear Me Now, Tiffany is tricked into building a internet router with Ravi by Emma and Zuri by being told that Gladys asked them especially. Emma and Zuri tell them that Gladys has asked them to build an internet router becauase they were the smartest people at camp. The two of them later argue about how to build the router and say that they can't work with each other. They relent when Zuri says that Gladys is counting on them. They work together and build the router which Emma later destroys along with the totem pole. They are both crushed but Zuri tells them how her and Emma lied to them. At the end of the episode, Tiffany is seen in the mess hall eating Zuri's deli food with Lou, Ravi, Jorge and Xander. Friending with the Enemy In Friending with the Enemy Tiffany goes to the woods along with Ravi, Zuri and a famous TV producer called Dr. Hunter Brody to prove The Kikiwaka exists. Tiffany gets a signal on her tracking device and they follow the signal thinking that it's the Kikiwaka. The signal leads them to a cave and they make Ravi go first after hearing a growl from the cave. Ravi pretends not to be afraid but freaks out when they see a large monster walking towards them. It's revealed the monster was a guy in a Kikiwaka suit. They find out that Dr. Brody is a fraud and they leave him behind in the cave. Ravi and Tiffany head back to camp but on the way there hear a low growl and hide behind a bush, seeing the possible real Kikiwaka, leading to the following episode. Waka, Waka, Waka! Afterwards, Tiffany and Ravi use the emergency phone because of the sighting of the Kikiwaka. But Gladys tells the police it was a fake Kikiwaka sighting as the Kikiwaka was nowhere to be seen. Then she scolds them, andd tells them never to use the emergency phone for Kikiwaka sightings or calls to the health department. Tiffany and Ravi try to gain proof of the Kikiwaka's existence following their close encounter with the Kikiwaka. They head back to camp and try to warn the camp about the Kikiwaka but everyone says they're insane. They both are sick of being the camp laughing stock and they go back to the woods and try to catch the Kikiwaka by luring it out with putraberries. While out in the woods the Kikiwaka appears and chases them. Tiffany attempts to film the Kikiwaka but ends up holding the camera in "selfie mode" so it only captured Tiffany and Ravi running away. They show the video to the camp but since Tiffany held the camera the wrong way they had no evidence of the Kikwaka, rendering them camp outcasts. Secret Santa In Secret Santa, Tiffany gets lost in the woods with Xander, Jorge and Zuri. They spot a cabin and ask the old man inside for directions back to camp, but he's hostile towards them. They leave the man's cabin but Jorge runs back because as he needs the toilet. When they sneak back into the house Jorge thinks the guy is Santa. Zuri and the others tell him that he's being ridiculous but Jorge and Tiffany sneak back into the guy's cabin. Zuri and Xander go after them and tell them to leave the guy alone. They find out that the guy is Santa, but he's done with Christmas. They convince Santa to believe in Christmas again. At the end the episode at the camp fire, Lou and Emma thought they saw Santa in a sleigh, but Tiffany convinces them their eyesight must be messed up. Counselors' Night Off Tiffany was absent in Counselors' Night Off. There's No Place Like Camp In There's No Place Like Camp, Tiffany works with the others to cheer Jorge up since he's homesick and works kitchen duty in the mess hall. After accidentally breaking the oven and the microwave, the girls go to the forest and forage for food. But Lou accidentally covers herself in "Diablo Leaves" making her hallucinate. Later on, everyone, besides Lou, dress up like Jorge's family and act out a dinner scene. Tiffany pretends to be Jorge's little sister but feels humilated by it. By the end of the episode, Lou's no longer is hallucinating, and Jorge's no longer homesick. Luke's Back Tiffany was absent in Luke's Back. No Escape In No Escape, Ravi accidentally saves Tiffany's life when she falls off the climbing wall by unknowingly acting as a landing cushion. Tiffany develops an unhealthy crush on him, and although he is flattered he knows that he's too old for her. She gives him a "promise cushion", a cushion that by accepting makes Tiffany Ravi's girlfriend. She already plans a future with him. To avoid hurting her feelings, Ravi tells Tiffany that he has a girlfriend named "Cymphonique", but she finds out that he lied to her. Ravi is tricked into going on a date with Tiffany by being told that Tiffany is practicing for a date for a different crush. Ravi figures out Tiffany's plan, and tells her that she's too young for him, and calls Tiffany a ridiculous little girl, making her cry. Tiffany feels humiliated and runs back to her cabin. Ravi, feeling ashamed, apologizes for calling her that and making her cry. He compliments her and they both agree to forget about this whole fiasco and decide to just be friends. Close Encounters of the Camp Kind In Close Encounters of the Camp Kind, Zuri, Tiffany and Jorge witness a shooting star crash in the distance. The next day, they see goo and metal in the lake. Jorge thinks it's from an alien ship and that there is a naked alien coming to the camp. Then, there is a new kid at camp, Marsh. Tiffany and Jorge see him acting strangely, and Jorge think he is the alien. They even see a notebook with an alien language and drawings of scapeships. But Zuri asks him on a date. Tiffany and Jorge catch Marsh and Zuri in a net and bring him back to Woodchuck Cabin. He explains that he's working on a science fiction novel, with alien spaceships and languages, and that's why he's acting so weird. Marsh leaves the camp to a cooking camp because thinks Camp Kikiwaka is for weirdos. Zuri is upset that he's gone. Tiffany and Jorge apologize to her and they are all friends by the end of the episode. Crafted and Shafted In Crafted and Shafted, Tiffany goes with Jorge, Emma, Xander and Zuri on a camping trip in the woods. Since Xander and Emma wanted alone time during the trip, the do the activities within a minute. When Emma and Xander try to rush through the night so they can have some alone time. When night falls, Xander and Emma go to find more firewood. Tiffany, Zuri, and Jorge intentionally stay up. Tiffany, Zuri and Jorge hear some on the walkie talkie and go after Emma and Xander when they go missing. Tiffany and Zuri end up finding them but get stuck in the mineshaft as well, leaving Jorge to save them with a tree branch. At the end of the episode Tiffany, Zuri and Jorge set up a date for Emma and Xander in the mineshaft to show their thanks. Boo Boos and Birthdays In Boo Boos and Birthdays, it's Tiffany's birthday, and the Woodchuck Cabin girls decide to throw her a surprise party because her mom has never done so for Tiffany. Zuri distracts her by asking her to teach her Swahili, while Lou and Emma set up her birthday party. Zuri tells them what Tiffany likes and at first they don't listen, and they plan fancy stuff for themselves. At the end of the episode, the three of them hold a party in their cabin involving things that Tiffany likes. For Love and Money Tiffany was absent in For Love and Money. Personality Tiffany is a highly intelligent, very studious perfectionist, often called a "nerd" by Zuri. She spends most of her time practicing violin, reading books, studying, and pretty much trying to improve herself educationally any way she can. She is obsessed on making all her grades perfect and feels pressured to live up to the high expectations of her overly strict tiger mother. Though at times she can be seen being very childish, she still tries her best to let her (sort of) kind nature show through. She is also a bit insecure. What Tiffany wants most in the world is to simply have her mother to accept her for who she truly is, but is instead forced to live under her tyrannical rule. Because of this, Tiffany fears that her best isn't good enough, and tries to improve herself in any way she can. Tiffany can also be a tad judgemental on others. She used to think that whatever the other kids do to have fun and live a carefree life were merely just acts of stupidity, believing her way of living to be the only way to actually live. Being critical of everyone else's actions is one of the reasons why she is anti-social. Tiffany, due to living under the lifestyle of her overbearing mother, was too concerned about her studies to care about her own social life. Before she became friends with her fellow campers, she originally disliked the idea of acquainting herself with other people, believing it to just be a distraction. Because she was anti-social, she was very blunt and had little regard towards other people's feelings. However, now that she has made many friends across the camp and is no longer a stranger, she much more compassion for others. While Tiffany may still not exactly have much sympathy for other people, she is definately a great friend to have around. Whenever one of her friends, like Zuri, Emma, or Ravi, are in dire a situation, Tiffany is always willing to lend her assistance. She is really helpful and never gives up, no matter how tense things start to get, or if the consequences affect her as well. Tiffany uses her brains and unwavering sense of duty to get the job done. In turn, if Tiffany is in need help, her friends are just as ready to give her a hand. Despite having been raised in a tough environment her whole life, Tiffany has grown up to be a very strong and persistent young girl. Tiffany has been shown to pull through in any difficult situation, even if her friends have given up. Once Tiffany has made up her mind to complete something, there is nothing anyone can do stop her. Tiffany is a very responsible young girl, unlike the other campers who often act out and cause trouble. She prefers to stay out of anything that could possibly jeopardize what little sanctity of the camp she finds in, and tries her best to stay obedient. If things were to get too out of hand to the point where it is pretty much out of anyone's hands, Tiffany will try to take it upon herself and make sure that everything stays the way its supposed to be. She is also a detail-oriented perfectionist. Tiffany always wants things a certain way, and can become irritable if something goes "wrong". She believes that her way is the best way to approach something. Because this has proven to be true in many cases, Tiffany has a habit of ignoring other people's ideas, since her's is the only definite solution. As responsible as Tiffany is, there are times when even she has to take a break from her compliant nature and just let loose. More often than not, she can get herself roped into one of the antics of her friends. This is when she shows off the childish side of herself and becomes the life of the party. She may be against a lot of things that other kids would consider fun, but when the situation calls for it, then she can show a little a thing or two about what it's like to really get crazy and have fun. However, there are times when Tiffany is exposed to something fun, like candy and video games, and can easily become addicted to these items. It is because she has been neglected these things her entire life and has never known what it like to have the luxury of being a true kid. This is when Tiffany's inner child comes out, and she starts to act like a crazed addict, becoming very aggressive and protective. Tiffany is extremely intelligent and is a child prodigy, excelling at everything she does. Due to her continuous studying, she possesses boundless knowledge of anything scientifically and mathematically related. She is of one those people who use big words and find humor in science analogies. Tiffany's superior intellect has made her the brains of the group, and she uses this for pretty much whatever occasion, ranging from architectural planning to hare brained ingenuity. Not only has Tiffany's sheer intellect allowed her to surpass her peers in every possible category, but it has also helped her survived the many perils of Camp Kikiwakka. Out of the many campers, she is one of the very few who can actually endure the camp's dangers. Tiffany is very resourceful and uses her cunning to get out of any impossible situation that the camp may pose. She also has vast knowledge of the forest's plant and animal life, and knows the difference between what's dangerous and what's not. Tiffany also uses her brilliance to help out her friend. Some of the other campers, such as Zuri and Jorge, have no regard for how dangerous one of their antics might turn out due to their ignorance. This is why Tiffany will tag along whenever something goes awry, and uses her cleverness and cunning to lead her friends back to safety. Physical Appearance Tiffany is a young and very pretty Asian-American girl, who has black hair that goes past her chest and brown eyes. Her style is full of bright colors, however, her style is somewhat like a uniform. Tiffany's wardrobe mostly consists pink and purple clothing. She is usually seen wearing a button up shirt, with colored short jeans, and flats with socks. She is very casual, and her hair is usually in a pony-tail or side-braid. Tiffany is also seen wearing hair bands. She is the second shortest (behind Jorge) of the main cast. Relationships Family Dr. Sharon Chen Mother Tiffany spends her time at camp trying to make her mother proud with her grades, and being a spelling bee champion, as well as winning the "best camper" award and getting into Harvard. It is revealed in "Camp Stinky Waka" that the reason for her mother's treatment towards her was that Sharon's mother treated her the same way to the point where they no longer speak (although Sharon sends her a Christmas card every year with the word "Merry" crossed off). Neither Tiffany nor Sharon wanted to end up the same way Sharon did with her mother, so Sharon decided to bond with Tiffany and let her have fun, having a better relationship with her daughter. Friends Zuri Ross Frenemy Main Article: Tiffany and Zuri Zuri is Tiffany's frenemy, but they are on good terms sometimes. They are currently bunkmates at Camp Kikiwaka. Ravi Ross Friend Main Article: Ravi and Tiffany Tiffany is a good friend of Ravi's as shown in Friending with the Enemy and Waka, Waka, Waka!. They were both outcasts at camp since nobody believes that they actually saw the Kikiwaka. They both tried to find proof that the Kikiwaka exists, but Tiffany messes up, making them more disliked by the other campers. In the end, Ravi forgave Tiffany and he told her that he was glad that they were outcasts together. Emma Ross Friend/Cabin Mate Main Article: Emma and Tiffany Emma and Tiffany are both part of the Woodchuck Cabin. They seem to be good friends but Tiffany is closer with Emma's little sister Zuri Ross. Lou Hockhauser Friend/Cabin Mate Main Article: Lou and Tiffany Lou and Tiffany are both part of the Woodchuck cabin. They seem to be good friends and in Boo Boos and Birthdays, Lou helped organise a birthday party for Tiffany with Emma and Zuri. Xander McCormick Friend Main Article: Tiffany and Xander Tiffany and Xander seem to be good friends. They've had many sub plots throughout the show and in Secret Santa, they were together throughout the entire episode. Jorge Ramirez Friend Main Article: Jorge and Tiffany Jorge and Tiffany are good friends and are both campers. In Gone Girl when Tiffany became addicted to candy, Jorge tried to help her through it. They've had many sub plots throughout the show. Appearances Appearances : 34/42 Quotes Tiffany/Quotes|Season 1 Trivia *She knows how to speak Korean and Mandarin. *She and Ravi have something in common. Both of them like academics and highly intelligent. They are also both outcasts at camp. *She has been absent for five episodes throughout the series. **She was absent in, Camp Rules, Counselors' Night Off, Luke's Back, For Love and Money, and Zuri Has a Little Lamb. *Tiffany's mother seems to be doing "tiger mother" parenting. *She shares the same birthday as Hazel. *She is the only camper close to the Ross kids that has not met their brother Luke. *She has not seen her brother in over ten months, apparently because he lost a spelling bee and is being punished by their mother. *Since the events of "Bunk'd", take place in summer, that would place Tiffany's birthday somewhere in June, July, or August. *Tiffany, Jorge, and Xander will not be in Season 3, due to 3 campers taking role. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Campers